


Confidentes【SASUSAKU】

by DarikuTood



Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Blood and Violence, Depression, Drama, F/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarikuTood/pseuds/DarikuTood
Summary: Es 1988 en San Francisco, California.Sasuke y Sakura son cómplices de múltiples asesinatos en la preparatoria Internacional Konoha.Tras las cara de la atrocidad existe una historia."—Sasuke es mi confidente.""—Estamos juntos en esto."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Confidentes【SASUSAKU】

San Francisco, California  
17 de septiembre, 1988 

San Francisco es un sitio turístico bastante conocido en norte América. El lugar es atractivo sin duda, aún más llamativo gracias a las estaciones que lo visitan cada mes.  
La estación favorita de Sakura es la primavera, su madre solía hablar demasiado de aquella temporada con un brillo exquisito en los ojos, anhelaba con fervor volver a presenciar la primavera en todo su esplendor antes de que su enfermedad acabara con ella. Es una lástima, piensa Sakura, si tan solo en aquel entonces su madre hubiese dejado depender de ella, la historia sería distinta, bueno no por completo pero si una diminuta diferencia.

Oh, qué tan cerca estuvo su madre de escuchar el trino de las aves y apreciar el colorido campo de flores que tapizan los parques. El deseo de su madre fue alguna vez compartido por Sakura.

―Que desafortunada situación ―expresa en la soledad de la sala. No está segura de cual desfortunio se refiere en específico. El deseo no cumplido o las desagradables esposas que rodean sus muñecas.

Que irritante.

Que ansiedad.

Esas pequeñas cadenas chocando entre sí. El metal lacerando su piel. Y luego está ese espantoso color beige de las paredes. Un rayo de luz más y terminarán por cegarla. Maldice al responsable que decidió pintar las paredes de ese color.

Su vista viaja a su alrededor. A su derecha, un pequeño conducto de ventilación en la parte superior izquierda de la pared y abajo un garrafón de agua. A su izquierda, una ventana rectangular adornada con cortinas amarillas. Sakura bufa disgustada.

―Que pésimo gusto.

En la esquina a su derecha existe una vídeo grabadora para nada sutil. Sasuke le advirtió de ella y recordando sus palabras el show debe continuar.

La puerta se abre y de ella entra un hombre quien puede identificar como el detective Hatake —el responsable de su estancia en ese lugar— Lleva un taza de café en una mano y entre su brazo una carpeta cafe. Es alto, de cabello grisáceo y atractivo, puede calcular una edad mayor de 10 años con respecto a ella.

La carpeta es lanzada hacia Sakura cayendo finalmente en la mesa. Distintas hojas salen y entre ellas fotografías forenses. Sakura esparce como una baraja las fotografías sobre la mesa y visualiza varias de ellas cuidadosa, como si analizará a detalle una joya. Y aunque la comparación suene extraña, para él detective es lo menos perturbador que puede formular.

―¿Las recuerdas? ―la pregunta es directa y filosa.

¿Si las recuerda? 

No hay risas.

No hay acosos.

No más abusos.

Sakura enarca una ceja dibujando una línea recta sobre sus labios al mismo tiempo, provocando aún mas la impotencia del peligris. 

―Recuerdo sus gritos ―las hojas son arrebatadas de sus manos. 

Ella imagina que debe asquearlo con su presencia, es normal, es justificable. La gente la repele y el no es una excepción. Ah, pero Sasuke, cabellos negros cual cielo nocturno y los ónix que tiene por ojos, marco la diferencia y un inicio.

―¿Si sabes cual grave es ser acusado de homicidio y cómplice al mismo tiempo verdad? ―él detective es duro. La analiza con detenimiento, desde como recarga los codos en la mesa hasta el desinterés que expresa.

―Claro que lo sé, no soy estúpida detective.

Si le pagarán por cada criminal que pasa por sus manos juraría que tendría por lo menos una mansión. Pero la edad de la adolecente es alarmante para él Hatake, un punto distinto de cualquier caso que estuviera bajo su cargo. Y, las víctimas separadas de la vida terrenal es la gota que derramó el vaso. Un asesino serial no tiene razones, matar es un estilo de vida y nada mas. Luego está ella, matan por razones o por un significado en especial.

―Me alegra saber eso― desgraciadamente la inocencia abandona a su portador desde el momento en que planean un homicidio.

―¿Y que quiere saber? ―Sakura lo sorprende―, ¿por qué a ellos y no a otros? O ¿Nuestro propósito?

Es abrumador, es inquietante la falta de remordimiento de la adolescente.

―Todo sobre ti y Sasuke Uchiha.

Por que ellos comparten más de un secreto.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis querid@s lectores espero que este pequeño vistazo sea de su agrado.


End file.
